


A Day at the Beach

by Simarillion



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simarillion/pseuds/Simarillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot and sunny day in L.A., and the temperature's close to 108 degrees in the shade. At a day like this there's only once place to go. The Beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The story is of course not true (sadly not), for I don't know Shia or Zac, and I know even less about their sexual life.  
> The original photos were taken from [JustJared.Com](http://justjared.buzznet.com) and [ZacEfronWeb.Com](http://www.zacefronweb.com).
> 
> A/N: Well, since I'm not really productive writing-wise these days, I decided to make a short photo story. It is a homage to [Miss Begonia's](http://miss-begonia.livejournal.com) hustler!verse and features Shia Labeouf and Zac Efron.

  
It's a hot and sunny day in L.A., and the temperature's close to 108 degrees in the shade. At a day like this there's only once place to go. The Beach. This decision made, Shia leaves the balcony and changes his clothes. Zac won't be home before late at night from his latest promotion gig, and Shia really doesn't want to stay at home, sweat and get bored.

It's about ten to fifteen minutes from the apartment to the beach. He decides to take the bodyboard with him, and starts his walk. Last time, him and Zac discovered a place, where only few people go, which means that there won't be any paparazzi, and he'll be able to read through the Indiana Jones script he got from his manager.

Shia's surprised that there are no journalists on the street, but the high temperatures seem to disagree with photographers and reporters. Ever since Zac kissed him at the Oscars, the media had followed them everywhere. Apparently they are the cutest couple of the young Hollywood elite, and their outing turned them into some kind of heroes for the gay community.

Shia's just glad that his relationship with Zac has apparently no impact on the studio execs. Every day he receives more and more scripts from his manager to read through. Transformers started two months ago, and now Steven Spielberg, George Lucas and Harrison Ford, offered him a part in the new Indiana Jones movie.

The beach is almost deserted, and Shia sets his chair down, getting settled in. He starts reading the script, and enjoys the cool breeze which makes the heat and the sun more bearable.

He's halfway through the first couple of scenes, his own character hasn't shown up yet, when his cell beeps, announcing a new message. Curious about who might contact him, he gets the phone out. The ID on the display comes as a surprise, since Zac is supposed to be at a press conference now.

When he opens the message, he just finds the words _'Where r u?'_ inside. Should he write back or should he wait until the press conference is over? While he wonders about what to do, the display brightens, and another message arrives. _'@ airport. back early.'_

Shia is surprised, but he quickly types his answer and sends it off.

Just seconds later another cell phone bleeps, and Zac opens the new message. He's at LAX and after the horrible flight from New York back to California, he can't wait to get home, and join his lover.

He has to wait some more to get his luggage and make is way out of the arrival area, before he hails a cab and gives the driver his home address. He's hot and sweaty, but he decides that he'll forego a shower and just head down to the beach. There's more than enough water there, and there's Shia as well.

He just changes his clothes, donning a grey muscle shirt and his swimming trunks, and heads down the street.

He finds Shia sitting in the shade, reading through some script and drinking water. Close to his lover he sees two teenage girls, who are sitting on their beach towels and watch Shia closely. His lover doesn't even notice that he's got two admirers. The picture makes Zac smile, and he crosses the hot sand to the chair.

Only when his shadow falls over him, does Shia look up and after some blinking, he recognises him. "Hey there, forgot what I look like?"

Shia just laughs and reaches out to him. After a nice welcome-back kiss, Zac gets his beach towel and the sun screen out. "Give me a hand with this?"

He doesn't have to ask a second time, and soon Shia's applying the lotion on his back and his shoulders, while Zac covers the front. That finished he wants to go for a swim, but he doesn't want to do so alone. What's the point of going to the beach with your boyfriend, if you have to do everything alone.

"Come on, let's go down to the water," he says.

"Naw, I'm good. Much too hot down there." Shia doesn't even look up from his script.

But Zac doesn't give up that easily. "Shia, I've been away for two weeks, come one, let's go for a swim together."

When he takes off his shirt, Shia's protests stop at once, and he obediently follows him over the sandy dunes to the ocean.

The water's surprisingly cool, and Shia refuses to go any deeper than hip-depth. Zac just smiles at him and dives into the waves. He loves the coolness of the ocean compared to the heat of the late summer air.

Shia watches Zac for some time, but he doesn't join him with swimming around. The sun's hot and the water's cold. He just doesn't get the appeal of it. When a high waves comes and wets his chest, he sighs heavily and swims out to Zac.

They gimp around for some time, but soon Shia notices that the sight of a wet Zac gets some very special reactions out of him. He tries to stay covered by the water as much as possible and forces himself not to fool around with his lover.

Zac wonders about Shia's sudden change in behaviour and swims over to him. "What's up?"

Shia just mumbles, that everything's fine, but he stays crouched in the water.

"You sure you're okay? Want me to help?"

His question has Shia running from the water, and sprinting over the sand. Confused he watches his boyfriend grab his shirt and shoes and disappear behind a house.

Zac gets out of the water, and walks over to his towel. He gets his glasses and asks the two teenagers to keep an eye on the chair and the towel. They agree happily, and he heads off to where Shia disappeared to.

He finds his lover with his shirt around his neck, putting his shoes on, there's a panicked look on his face.

"Hey, what happened?" Zac reaches out to Shia, and grabs his shoulder. "Shia?"

"Um, I'll just put on my shirt." His voice sounds strained, and when Zac takes a closer look at him, he discovers the reason for Shia's flight from the water.

He laughs out loud, which makes Shia blush, and he scratches his head.

"Dude, what's so funny about it. I can't help it if seeing you wet, and half naked turns me on."

Zac's only answer is more laughter, but he pulls his lover closer, and kisses him qickly. "Nothing wrong with that at all," he whispers against Shia's lips.

"Come on, let's got back."

"I think, I'll just stay on the beach, and read some more." Shia leans against him, and Zac drags him back into the direction of their chair and their towel.

"No way, we'll both go back to the water, and we'll swim out some more, and then we'll take care of your problem." He licks his lips and grins cheekily at his lover.

His comment makes Shia groan. "Dude, we can't. There are people on the beach."

"But they can't see what we're doing underwater." Another teasing smile, and Shia just drops his shirt and his shoes, and follows him back to the water.

They swim out, further than before, and Zac pulls him close. They kiss and when they're out of breath, he breaks it, whispering against Shia's lips: "Now, about that problem of yours."

 

**the end**


End file.
